The Girls of Spenser
by DaylightFadingStars
Summary: What happens when a "good idea" gets out of hand?. Rated T for some language.
1. The Big Idea

**A/N: **The idea for this came to me while working on something else. Thought it would be interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters in this story.

Please review! Thanks!

* * *

"This has to be the most hair-brained scheme you have come up with by far, man," Tyler Simms said as he and his best friend Reid Garwin sat in their dorm room.

"It's not hair-brained... It's... It's..."

"Dumb, stupid, illegal... Do I need to go on?" Reid smirked as Tyler sighed.

"I figure all we need are a few web cams and some web space and we'll be all set."

"I really want no part of this." Tyler ran his hands through his messy brown hair, nervous at the prospect of being caught as a willing, or unwilling, but coerced, party to Reid's latest "business venture".

"Look, if we get caught, I'll take the fall. I won't tell anyone you were involved in any way shape or form, but I do need your help with some stuff though and you _are_ my best friend." Tyler sighed deeply. He hated it when Reid used the 'friend card' to get him to do things he really wanted no part of. Things like breaking into the Records office in their freshmen year to change Reid's less than stellar grades in the school's computer. They had barely escaped out of the office when campus security was making their rounds that night.

"Fine. You get caught and you are all on your own." Reid smiled brightly.

"See, I knew there was a reason that I kept you around." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"So, how do you intend to do all of this?" Reid laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. The idea for a website had been in his head for quite awhile. Since the first time he "happened" to accidentally walk in on Kiana McEwan, the embodiment of all that Reid thought a girl should look and be like (blond, beautiful, not too bright, but being beautiful more than made up for that, with a body that was made to be violated), coming out of the showers his freshmen year to be exact. The memory came flooding back to him and he smiled at the thought. "Hello? Reid?" Tyler grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at his best friend who was lost in thought.

"Hey..."

"You never answered me. How do you plan to do all of this?"

"Well, we need to make a list of the most beautiful girls at Spenser and then start weeding them out by the ugly roommate factor."

"Wait...," Tyler began as he raised his eyebrows, "The 'Ugly Roommate Factor'? What the hell is that?"

"You know, the girls that are destined to be spinsters unless they become sluts first."

"God, you can be so superficial and caustic." Tyler shook his head as he laid back on his bed. "How are we supposed to get the cameras in the girls' rooms anyway?"

"I'm working on that one. I have a girl that's working on the Valentine's Day fund raiser. I'm thinking we get some of those things, what are they called... Um... Nanny Cams. You know those things that are like in teddy bears and shit like that?"

"How much is this all gonna cost to do? Have you even stopped to figure that out?"

"You can be such a fuckin' downer. Has anyone ever told you that?" Reid looked over with furrowed brow.

"Alright, fine, plan away." Tyler threw his hands up in frustration. He knew that when his best friend got like this, it was just better to let him go. Eventually he would get bored with the idea and move onto some other thing. He sincerely hoped that would be the case with this.

"As I was saying, we get the teddy bears and switch them out with the ones of the girls we want to be on cam. Simple as that." Reid smiled to himself at the sheer genius of his plan.

"What if one of them isn't getting a bear?"

"Then, we'll just stick one in with all the rest of them for her."

"And how do you know that this girl you have working on the fund raiser won't spill the beans about what we're doing?"

"I have my ways." Reid looked over and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I _so_ don't even want to know." Tyler grabbed his remaining pillow and put it over his head. "How the hell do I let you talk me into this kind of shit?"

* * *

Hopefully this wasn't too boring. Please review!


	2. The Plan & The List

**A/N: **Thought I would put up a chapter with a little more to it. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters in this story.

The next morning, Tyler hurried down one of the many long hallways to the library to meet with Reid in the library. The hall was relatively empty and he was thankful for that. Why the hell had Reid decided to have this little 'planning session' in the library of all places? Tyler wasn't sure Reid ever used the library as more than a place to hook up with some unsuspecting girl in the Special Collections stacks. He laughed to himself at the thought.

"Hey Tyler!" a shout came from behind him. He turned slightly to see who the greeting came from and **BAM**!! He ran into someone and immediately fell on them. He leaned up and looked at his victim, Nicolette Emerson. He smiled weakly.

"Hey Tyler. You know, there _are_ other ways to get my attention." She smiled sweetly as he blushed a deep scarlet.

"Hey Nicki. Sorry about that." He slowly got up and helped her from the cold tile floor. He bent down and helped her to retrieve her books that had freed themselves from the hold her arms had on them. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled. "A-Are you okay?" Nicolette stood and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. No damage done. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" She tucked her hair behind her left ear as she reorganized the books in her arms.

"Um... Just going to the library to do some research." He reached up and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I should get going."

"See ya. And slow down there, Speed Racer." She smiled again as she made her way passed him and down the hall. Tyler found himself watching her for a moment. A moment, he thought, that might have been to long. He blinked and shook his head.

"The library...," he mumbled to himself as he started towards the library again.

Tyler walked into the library a few seconds later and spotted Reid by the book return counter chatting it up with some red-head. She seemed genuinely interested in whatever it was the Reid was saying. Though, what that could be, Tyler had no clue as he knew his best friend had no game whatsoever. He always suspected that the reason Reid was so successful with the girls was because they actually felt sorry for him. Laughing to himself, he made his way over to the two and smiled. Reid smiled as his friend approached.

"Hey man. This is... what was your name again?" Reid asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The red-head looked at Tyler and smiled.

"Erin Brown," she said in a voice laced with a soft southern accent.

"Yeah, Erin. She just moved with her family up here from Georgia. She's a freshmen." Reid looked at Tyler and smirked. The smirk meant easy prey. Freshmen girls were always so unsuspecting of the junior and tended to fall for the blue eyes and the sweet words that he would use in order to get what he wanted from them before he moved on to the next piece of ass. Tyler shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you, Erin. Um, can we get this over with? I have some studying to do before Chem class," Tyler said.

"Sure. I'll um... see you around then, Erin." He winked and smiled at her and the two juniors walked away. They found a relatively secluded table near the door and sat down. "What took you so long?"

"I got caught up with that old bat Weir after Literature class. Something about my last paper not being up to the caliber she expects from me or some such shit like that." Tyler pulled a notebook and pen from his messenger bag and set them on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't so busy screwing Betheny Jacobs, it might have been better." Tyler could feel the blush rushing into his cheeks and he looked down at the table.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Tyler uncapped his pen and opened the notebook.

"Who the fuck doesn't know about it? The girl blabs. You can do so much better than that gossip mill, really Tyler. The whole school knew about you two the day that it happened. I even suspect that all the dirty details are out there as well." Tyler could feel his ears burning and he looked up at Reid.

"She's cute." A sly grin spread across his face. "She's a freak in bed, too." Reid looked at Tyler with a mock look of shock.

"Damn, okay. I see that I am rubbing off on you a little too much there." They laughed as they did one of their guy hand shakes. "Have you thought anymore about how we are going to be able to have this done and going by the 15th?"

"The 15th? That's like a week away man. It's going to take at least that long to get the teddy bears."

"No it won't. I got the bears covered. We just need to make this list and figure out how many of them we are going to need. So let's begin, shall we?"

"Bree Stewart?" Reid's blue eyes got a far off look in them at the name. Bree Stewart was senior class president and the all around over-achiever. The running joke around Spenser was that she should have a litter box put under her seats in class because she was always the teachers' pet.

"Who is she roomed up with this year?" Tyler flipped through his notebook looking at the lists of girls names.

"Um, Jacqueline Morton."

"The 'goth girl'. Hell to the no. Next?" True to the nickname, Jacqueline was the goth girl. Typical in every way and so not what Reid was looking for.

"Sloan Eaton? She's rooming with a new girl, named um... Briana Lee. Really pretty too... Least, I think she is." Reid raised an eyebrow.

"I generally trust your judgment. What does this girl look like?"

"Typical of what someone would think a California girl looks like. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, big bre..." Tyler's thought trailed off as he pictured the girl in his mind. Reid looked over and slammed his hand on the table.

"Would you focus here?" Tyler blinked and smiled.

"Sorry. Anyway, she's an 8 on a scale of 1-10." Reid nodded.

"Alright. That's one. What about Alison Grant? Who is she roomed with this year?" Tyler looked again through the list.

"Um, Avery Butler." A grin spread across Reid's face and his eyes twinkled.

"Definitely on the list. Have you seen the way Avery looks in her swimsuit during practice. I'm sure a bunch of guys would love to see the co-captain of the girls' swim team out of her swimsuit." Tyler laughed softly and shook his head as he wrote their names down.

"Do you only think with your dick?" Reid smirked as he looked over at his best friend.

"Yeah... You should try it sometime." Tyler couldn't help but laugh. "Next?"

"Don't you have ideas? How 'bout some of the girls you have violated over the last three years?" Reid raised his eyebrow.

"Not good enough for this 'project'." Tyler scoffed and sat back in his chair. He scratched his head.

"Good enough to sleep with, but not good enough to be on a website? How does your thought process work man?"

"Look, if this is going to work, these girls have to look attainable, but _be_ unattainable."

"Is that to everyone or just you?" A mock look of hurt crossed Reid's face.

"That hurts Tyler. Really hurts." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure. The truth usually does." Tyler grinned and scanned the list that was before him.

"How about Avery's best friend? Nicolette? She's pretty cute. I think she's roomed with Crystal Meyers. That right there is a fantasy in the making, if you ask me."

"Yeah, unfortunately, I didn't ask you. Okay, so Nicolette is on the list then?" Reid gave him a look like 'Duh'. "Alright, alright, no need to give me that look." Tyler wrote the name down and they continued down the line.

Tyler held up the notebook and looked at the now shortened list of names and smiled.

"How many is that?" Reid asked as he eyed a brunette that had just walked into the library.

"Um, fifteen." Tyler followed Reid's eye line and smirked. "Is that it? I have to go."

"Yeah, that should be plenty. A little for every taste. Speaking of taste, I'll uh, catch you later." Without taking his eyes off of the pretty young woman, Reid got up and left Tyler at the table. He put away his notebook and pen and got up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the library.

"We are _so_ going to get caught for this," he mumbled to himself as he walked down the now crowding hallway.


	3. The Execution

**A/N: **I'm not sure if I should be worried or happy that no one has reviewed this. Oh well... Onto the next chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters in this story.

* * *

Later that night, Tyler sat on his bed with his laptop open sitting on his lap when Reid walked in. He looked up and Reid smiled.

"I take it things when well with the brunette from the library?" he asked as he looked back down at his laptop. Reid flopped on his bed and he sighed contentedly.

"Better than well. She may actually make it onto the call back list." Tyler chuckled to himself. The 'call back list' was a relatively short one as Reid never stayed with one girl long enough to get attached. He should have just called the damned thing the 'Booty Call list' because in truth, that's all it really was. "What are you working on over there?"

"Um, looking around at prices for hosting of your website. Any idea what you want to call it?"

"Absolutely. The Girls of Spenser. See if that's available for a domain name." Tyler looked over at Reid and scratched his head.

"You're positive you really want to do this?"

"Yes. At 19.95 for a subscription and with as many guys as there are that aren't getting laid around here, it's a fucking gold mine. Just make all the domain information and stuff as private as possible. If I'm gonna get caught, I don't want it to be too easy to find me." Reid grinned and Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"You have absolutely no morals do you?"

"Let me think... Nope." Reid laughed as he got up off his bed. He proceeded to get undressed as he walked to the bathroom that the two boys shared. "Why are you so scared of all of this anyway? I told you I would take the fall if we get caught."

"Yeah, I know, but something just feels really off about this whole situation. I mean, I kinda feel like we are exploiting the girls on campus just so you can make some money. Which, by the way, you don't really need." Reid poked his head out of the bathroom.

"You're right, I don't need the money, but I would be a fool if I didn't follow this idea."

"No, you _are_ a fool for following it." Reid raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.

"What does that make you then?" Tyler looked up and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. One of us has to have a conscience about this though. If it's not going to be you, it might as well be me."

"Alright then Jimminy, get to work on the web space thing then. The sooner you get all that done, the sooner you can wash your hands of the whole thing. Am I right?" Reid pulled his head back into the bathroom.

"Yeah, you are." Tyler looked back down at his laptop screen and scrolled through search results on DogPile for hosting sites.

Three days later, Reid, Tyler and Amy, the poor girl Reid had roped into helping switch the teddy bears, sat in the boys' dorm room looking through a box of bears. Amy picked up one of the bears and smiled.

"These are _so_ cute. Can I have one Reidy?" she asked in a voice that could best be compared to the sound of nails raking down a blackboard. Tyler cringed a little at the sound of her voice as did Reid. "Pleeeease?" Tyler put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose aware that if the girl had kept talking a headache would soon follow. A small giggle escaped his lips.

"Reidy?" Tyler said while trying to hold back a laugh... A very big laugh.

"Shut up, _Baby Boy_." Reid growled. The girl snickered as she looked at Tyler.

"Your nickname is Baby Boy?" she asked innocently. Tyler felt the familiar heat coming into his cheeks at the mere mention of the nickname in the presence of someone that wasn't a part of the inner circle that he, Reid and their friends, Caleb and Pogue were. Reid cleared his throat and looked at the blonde-haired girl.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you one of these. Until then, these are for the fund raiser on Tuesday," Reid said slowly so the girl would understand him. "You're sure that we can get into the Activities Center and add these to the bunches of bears and shit going out on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah. I have the key. I am in charge of making sure all the bears, flowers and candy have name tags on them and that the class the recipient will be in is on there." She smiled and Tyler could swear that with each word the girl said, his ears would bleed just a little bit. She looked over at the alarm clock that sat on Reid's nightstand and jumped up. "I really have to go. Curfew is in like ten minutes." Reid got up and Tyler just smiled at the girl. Smiled because he was damn glad that she would soon be gone. Reid walked her to the door and opened it. "So, will I get to see you tomorrow? Meet in the library?" Tyler raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the two people in the doorway.

"Um, I might be busy. I'll give you a call." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright Reidy." Tyler snickered and Reid glared at him. Reid kissed Amy's cheek and she walked out. He closed the door and a loud laugh burst forth from Tyler's lips.

"Shut up." Tyler continued to laugh, tears now beginning to escape from his eyes.

"Okay, _Reidy._" Reid walked over and sat next to Tyler.

"Will you be serious for a minute?" Tyler wiped his eyes and tried to hold in the few little giggles that threatened to escape his lips.

"Where in the hell did you find her? And how in the hell can you actually sleep with her when she sounds like that with her normal speaking voice?"

"I happened to bump into her in the cafeteria. She really is very sweet, you know. And for your information, she doesn't sound like that in the heat of passion..." Reid looked down. "She's much worse." That was it. Tyler let forth a loud laugh and fell back onto the floor.

"You sure know how to pick 'em." Tyler sat back up and wiped his eyes again. He took a deep breath and tried to quell the last few laughs that were bubbling up. "Okay, so..." He giggled. "Um, usually these things work by recording to a VCR, how are they supposed to work like a web cam?" Reid picked up one of the bears and looked at it.

"My hook-up did all the rewiring and everything for them. The only problem that I foresee us having would be where the girls put them in their rooms. We could end up with them sitting on desks, on beds, chairs, in trunks... anywhere."

"I guess we should pray that they end up somewhere the cam will be able to get a good picture."

"That might be a good idea. Or we could..." Reid's sentence trailed off.

"No. I agreed to help you with this idiotic idea, but using to get the perfect cam angle, that is where I have to draw the line."

"Fine, you won't. I will." Tyler sighed.

"Why do I even bother sometimes?" Reid began to laugh.

"I wonder that every-damn-day." They finished inventorying the bears and boxed them back up. Tyler sat on his bed. "So, what do we do now?" Reid lifted himself from the floor and stretched.

"Nothing until Tuesday. The website is all set, just need the feeds from the bears. Everything else is taken care of."

"Nicky's?" Tyler nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."


	4. On The Move

**A/N: Thanks to the folks that reviewed. I appreciate it. :) I think this might be a little long, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters in this story.

* * *

Two nights later, Tyler stood outside of the Activities Center in the shadows hoping that campus security would not make their rounds in that area until he was safely inside with Amy and Reid, however, they were nowhere to be found and it was getting to be 30 minutes past the time that they had agreed to meet. He looked down at his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes and sighed.

"First I get roped into this, then he doesn't even have the courtesy to be on time to finish this damned project," he mumbled to himself.

"What are you babbling about over there?" Reid's voice came from beside him somewhere. Tyler turned and saw Reid and Amy appear out of the shadows, Amy smoothing her rumpled skirt.

"Where the hell have you been? You're a half hour late." Reid smiled and looked at Amy.

"Sorry, I was a little... busy." He looked back and Tyler and smiled.

"Sorry I asked. Can we get this done, please? Security might be by at any moment." Amy pulled a keyring out of the pocket of her skirt and handed it to Reid. The three of them did a quick scan of the area to make sure security wasn't around before they quickly crept over to the side door of the building. Reid slid the key in the lock and turned it while Tyler grabbed the box of teddy bears. The three teens made their way into the building and Reid pulled a flashlight from his pocket. He switched it on and Amy led them into the room with all the gifts for the following day. They sat at a long table that was situated in the middle of the room to look through the list of gift recipients and compare it to the one that they had made a few days prior in the library.

"This should be easy," Tyler began, "Most of the girls are already on this list. Looks like we need to throw in two bears." Reid sifted through the 'legit' bears and found the ones they were switching out. One by one the bears were switched while Amy filled out two name tags for the others. Tyler tied the tags to the bears' necks and Reid set them in the box. They had just swapped the last bear when they heard a noise that made them all stop.

"Oh shit," Reid said quietly. Tyler crept over to a window and cautiously took a peek out. He saw a security guard headed their way. He turned and ran over to Reid and Amy.

"Security's coming. Is there some place to hide in here?" he whispered. Amy looked around and shook her head.

"Nothing that isn't locked." Even at a low pitch her voice was still grating. Both Reid and Tyler cringed for a second before scanning the room. They looked at each other when they spotted a bank of storage lockers, both having the same thought. They grinned at each other and turned away from Amy.

"Let's try to see if there isn't a locker open over there. We can't stay here and just get caught," Tyler said. They quickly walked over and 'miraculously' the three lockers that they tried were unlocked. Amy looked at Reid and smiled. "Oh shit... we left the bears!"

"Don't worry about them now. Just get your ass in that damned locker before security comes in here!" Reid whispered loud enough to convey the urgency of the situation. They heard the latch on the door as it was being opened and they quickly got in the lockers, closing the doors quietly before the guard walked in, shining his flashlight on all of the contents of the room. Satisfied that nothing was out of place, he closed the door and moved on down the hall to another room.

After what they thought was a sufficient amount of time, Reid and Tyler came out of their respective lockers. They laughed quietly amongst themselves as they walked over to the table. Reid closed up the box of switched bears and they made their way out of the building. Tyler stopped short as they walked across the parking lot in front of the building. Reid stopped and looked at his friend.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"You are aware that we just left Amy in there, right?" Reid shrugged.

"Oh well. I'm sure she'll figure out that it's all clear and come out. Let's get this shit back to our room before we get caught." Tyler grinned at his friend and they hurried to their dorm.

The next day, the delivery of all the Valentine's gifts went as scheduled and after classes, Tyler and Reid hurried to their room to see if the cameras were working properly. Tyler threw his bag on his chair and grabbed his laptop from the desk. He sat on his bed and opened the machine, turning it on as Reid stretched out on his own bed. He looked over at Tyler as the machine took its time loading.

"Did you see Amy? She looked really pissed," Reid said. Tyler looked over and narrowed his eyes at Reid.

"I wonder why. We left the girl in a damned storage locker." Tyler raised an eyebrow. "I wonder how long she actually stayed in there." Reid sighed heavily.

"Dunno, but I am fairly certain that she will tell me. I'm supposed to see her tonight." Tyler looked down at his laptop and clicked on the site he had saved in his favorites folder. The site popped up and he smiled. He clicked through the various links for the different girls.

"Well, so far, so good. Though, it looks like the bears are on the move right now."

"Give it a couple hours. I would think that all the girls would have made a stop to their rooms by then to put their things away and get changed..." Reid's sentence trailed off and he smiled.

"You want me to sit here and watch this for two hours?" Tyler asked as he set his laptop on his bed.

"I'll do it if you don't want to. I just thought of something that I do need your help with though." Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What now?" Reid sat up and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Advertising. Getting the word out."

"And how do you propose I... _we_ do that?" Reid grabbed the laptop from its place on Tyler's bed and looked at the screen.

"I dunno. Word of mouth is always good. We can't do anything too big or else we... sorry, _I_ risk getting caught really quickly." Tyler slipped off his blazer, throwing it on the end of his bed and pulled at his tie to loosen it. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and looked at Reid.

"What about if we put something on the bulletin board over at Nicky's? Hell, half the student body goes there, someone would be bound to see it. We could just put up the IP address, that way people would have to go to the site to see exactly what the hell it is." A grin spread across Reid's face and his blue eyes twinkled at the thought.

"I think that is one hell of a way to get the word of mouth going. I can see it now, the money is going to be rolling in." Tyler slipped his tie over his head and tossed on the bed beside him. He unbuttoned his cuffs and the rest of the buttons on the shirt and took it off. "I think that you should put up like a little preview of what they can see if they actually subscribe too. Kinda get their curiosity up about what else they may be missing by not getting a subscription. That kind of thing."

"You're better at this than I thought you might be, you know that?" Tyler smiled softly.

"I may not agree with it, but I did tell you I would help you, didn't I?" He looked down at the laptop screen.

"Looks like we have our first girl in her room." Tyler got up and sat next to Reid.

"Who is it?"

"Oh my God, that is so cute." They heard a girl say somewhere off camera. "Who sent it to you?" A girl's face appeared on the screen and Tyler and Reid smiled.

"Melanie Hudson," they said in unison, each with a grin on his face.

"I have no idea," Melanie began, "The tag just said 'Secret Admirer'. Where should I put it?"

"I think it would be cute over there on your desk." Another girl came into view.

"Wait, I thought Miranda Watson was roomed with Melanie this year," Reid said. Tyler looked up at him.

"She is. Maybe Janice is just visiting her." Tyler shrugged. "Check some of the other links." Reid quickly clicked through the links and saw that indeed one by one, the cameras were in rooms. He clicked on the last link on the page and they both cringed.

"How in the fuck did Kira Snider get a bear?!" Tyler couldn't help but let a small laugh escape from his lips.

"How the hell should I know? I don't remember seeing her name on our list. Did you see a bear in the box for her?"

"No and I sure as hell wouldn't have one put in her room."

"Oh he's cute." They heard on the screen. "Who is it from anyway?"

"Bordy." Kira said simply. Reid and Tyler looked at each other.

"Bordy? How the hell did he get a hold of one of them?" Reid asked as he got up. "Wait... There was a bear in there from Bordy to Beverly Wells. Maybe she gave it back to him and he gave it to Kira."

"I thought you were 'seeing' Aaron." Another girl came into view of the camera.

"I am, but Bordy and I have been talking for a few weeks. He is so sweet."

"Well, this may work to our advantage," Reid said.

"How do you figure?"

"Never know when you may need a favor from Kira..." Tyler looked up as a grin spread slowly across his face. He clicked on another link and smiled at the face on the screen.

"I don't know who could have sent it to me," the girl said softly. Her roommate came into view and Tyler smiled again.

"A secret admirer. How sweet, Nicolette." Tyler sat and watched as the girl adjusted the teddy bear where she wanted it on her desk. When she was satisfied, she stood back and looked at it.

"I think he should be okay there, right? Out of the way of my computer and stuff, but I can still see him." Nicolette smiled and Tyler felt a little chuckle making its way out. Reid looked over.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. Um... we should get to Nicky's and get the word out so I can get out of this."

"Alright, alright." Tyler closed his laptop and they changed to go out. Tyler grabbed his keys from his desk and they walked out of their room.


	5. The Beginning Of The End

**A/N:** Well, I am almost done with this story... Have another one in the works, a little more romance... I think. / Anyway... Please review. :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters in this story.

* * *

Turns out that Tyler's idea for putting the information on the bulletin board at Nicky's was rather profitable. Within the first five days that it was there, Reid had 50 subscribers to his site and so far, the Girls of Spenser were none the wiser about becoming the newest Internet reality stars.

As the days went by, Tyler found himself drawn more and more to the site, not to see how everything was running, but to catch glimpses, often fleeting of Nicolette. He had become accustomed to the schedule that she kept with her classes and after-school activities like student government. But, it was those times that he would catch her in her room doing her homework that he found himself remembering the most. The way that she would stick her tongue slightly out of the corner of her mouth as she read, the way she would nibble the top of her pen when she was trying to figure out how to say something just right on her homework, or even the way that she tended to dance around the room when she thought no one was watching... Oh how wrong she was.

"Hey, Tyler, did you finish the homework for American Lit yet?" Reid asked as he hurried into their room. Tyler looked up from his laptop at his friend.

"Yeah, it's in the folder there on my desk." He looked back down at his laptop and smiled at the site of Nicolette as she sat on her bed tying her shoe. "We going to Nicky's?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm meeting Jenny Salinger there." Tyler looked up and smiled.

"Who's Jenny Salinger?"

"Girl I met in the provost's office this afternoon." Reid sat at Tyler's desk and proceeded to copy the homework down.

"You know, you spend so much time in there that, I think, they should have the chair in front of his office bronzed in your honor. What did you do this time?"

"I cut Chem this afternoon. Got caught with Beverly Wells... in the janitor's closet." Tyler shook his head and smiled.

"I thought Bordy had a thing for her." Reid looked over with a smirk on his face and a devilish look in his icy blue eyes.

"He does." He turned around and went back to the homework. "I was just... 'testing the goods' for him." They laughed. "What are you doing over there anyway?" Tyler looked up.

"Um... surfing MySpace," he lied as he looked back at the face on his screen and smiled. He shut his laptop off and got up from his spot on his bed. He grabbed some clothes from his closet and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Why don't you go scoop up Betheny and meet me and Jenny at Nicky's tonight?"

"Not in the mood to deal with her." Reid looked up.

"Something happen?" He looked over at the closed bathroom door.

"No. Not really. She's just been a bit clingy lately and I really don't want to deal with that at the moment. I'm trying to think of a nice way to break up with her anyway."

"There is no nice way to break-up with someone. Just do it and get it over with. Keep putting it off and she's going to get too attached." Tyler opened the door and walked out.

"Too late. That happened after I slept with her. In hindsight, I wish I hadn't even bothered." Reid sat back in the chair and looked at Tyler with a smile on his face.

"Am I hearing right? Is Baby Boy becoming jaded about the opposite sex?" He folded his arms across his chest as Tyler sighed and sat on his bed.

"It's not so much jaded as it is bored. Most of the girls around here are the same. They pretend to be different, but when you get down to it, they are all the same. Sleep with them once and they think that it's forever. I'm too young to be thinking anything like forever, know what I mean?" Tyler grabbed his shoes and slipped them on.

"This is what I have been trying to tell you all along, but would you listen? No." Tyler got up and grabbed his wallet from his desk.

"Shut up Reid. I don't want to hear 'I told you so'."

"Okay, I won't say it, but you know I was right." He smirked and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Dammit, I'm gonna be late." Tyler grabbed his keys and smiled. He walked over and opened the door.

"I'll see you later, man." He grinned and walked out as Reid looked back down at the homework he was in the middle of copying.

* * *

After a couple of hours hustling Aaron and his merry band of idiots at pool, Tyler was joined by Reid at the pool table that they usually shared. They greeted each other and Tyler looked around the crowded bar.

"Where's Jenny?" he asked as he continued to scan the crowd. Reid grabbed a pool cue and sighed.

"Lost cause. The girl is dead-set on sex before marriage. Everything I tried, she shot me down." Tyler suppressed a laugh and attempted to look serious for a moment, at least.

"I'm sure there is someone else out there that is willing to fall on her back for you." His eyes locked on Amy storming their way. "Incoming." Amy walked over and pushed Tyler out of her way in trying to get to Reid. Reid looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?" he said nonchalantly while he lined up a shot on the table.

"Don't 'What's Up?' me, Reid Garwin. I saw you with another girl. Who is she?!" Reid made his shot and stood up straight.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, now is it?" She walked up and stood toe to toe with him.

"If I'm your girlfriend, it sure as hell is my damned business."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Who ever said you were my girlfriend?" Her eyes betrayed her and showed the hurt she felt at that statement.

"You did... the last time we were together. You said I was your girl." Reid smirked at the young girl with the ever increasing shrill voice.

"Yeah, you were... at that moment."

"Ooh...," Tyler said before he could stop himself. Amy's head whipped around and her eyes bore into Tyler's face.

"You knew about this?" she asked him. Tyler shrugged.

"Um... I'm going to go get a soda. This is between the two of you... Not me." He laid his pool cue down and walked away. Amy's eyes focused back on the blonde that was standing in front of her with a grin on his handsome face.

"So that's it? You just used me? You fucked me and used me?"

"I didn't use you. We used each other."

"What the fuck does that mean? I never used you!" Heat began building up in the young girl's face.

"Yes, you did. You know you loved the attention you got from the girls at school because you were with me. And by with me, I mean fucking me. Face it, you used me as much as you _think_ I used you and when all is said and done, you are nothing more just another girl in a long line that I have been with. Nothing more..." With that, Amy slapped Reid and walked off as he laughed while holding his cheek that was now becoming red with the imprint of the girl's hand. Tyler walked over and laughed as he sipped his soda.

"That was really smooth. You realize she could blab about the website, right?" he asked as he set his glass on the edge of the pool table.

"She's not gonna say shit. She'll be begging for me forgiveness tomorrow. They all do." Tyler picked up his pool cue and grinned.

"I hope you're right... For your sake, I hope you're right." Tyler bent over the pool table and lined up a shot.


	6. Consequences

**A/N:** Well, here it is, the glorious, or maybe not so, end. Thank you to those of ya that reviewed and added it on Story Alert!

**Disclaimer: **I only own original characters in this story.

* * *

The next morning, when Tyler and Reid walked into their American Government class, they noticed everyone was abuzz with some kind of news. They walked up and took their usual seats. Reid looked at Rachael Andrews, the pretty brunette that sat in the row above them and smiled.

"What's got everyone going this morning?" he asked. She smiled and leaned down.

"Apparently someone has a website that has some of the girls at school on cams and stuff." Reid and Tyler looked at each other and the same thought of 'Oh shit' passed between them.

"Do they know who's behind it?"

"No, but all the girls on cam have been asked to meet with the provost in his office this morning." Reid turned in his seat and swallowed hard. Their teacher, Mr. Archer, walked in and stood behind his desk.

"Everyone please take your seats," he said as he looked through his class while everyone sat down. "Mr. Garwin, Mr. Simms, the provost would like to see you in his office after class." Tyler and Reid looked at each other. "Now, back to our discussion of the different branches of the government." He picked up a piece of chalk and turned to the blackboard.

The minutes during class seemed to go by excruciatingly fast to both Reid and Tyler. Though they caught themselves trying to pay attention to the lecture in class, they really couldn't concentrate on it, both thinking of the meeting that awaited them with the provost.

"Alright... Class dismissed. Do not forget to do the homework on pages 110 and 111 for tomorrow. Have a good day." Everyone gathered up their things and made their way out the door, Reid and Tyler included. As they walked to the provost's office, Caleb caught up with them.

"Have you guys heard the news?" he asked. Reid looked over while Tyler looked only at the floor ahead of them.

"Yeah. We have to go meet with the provost now," Reid said as he looked up at Caleb.

"Wait... why would... Please tell me you didn't. Please."

"Okay, we didn't." Reid smiled.

"Are you lying?"

"Of course. We didn't... _I _did." Tyler looked over at both boys.

"Then why do they want Tyler too?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Why would you do something so stupid, Reid?"

"It wasn't stupid. It was brilliant." Reid smiled.

"Do you know how much trouble you can get into with this?"

"What are they going to do to me? I'm a minor, there isn't much. Expel me?"

"That's enough isn't it? Aren't you the one that wants to go to a good college?"

"Um, no. That would be my parents that want me to go to college." Caleb ran his hand over his face in frustration.

"I can see there is no talking to you. I'll catch up with you two after school in the aquatic center, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, man." Caleb broke away from the two boys and Reid looked at Tyler. "You're awfully quiet over there."

"What is there to say, Reid?" They looked down the hall and saw the provost's office door looming large in the distance. "I told you she would blab."

"How do you even know that this is why the provost wants to see us?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I know _you_ have a season pass to the provost's office, but _I_ have never been called in there. What other reason could there be for a meeting with him?"

"I dunno. Maybe he wants to commend you on your stellar grades this semester."

"You know what, if we get out of this unscathed, I don't want to talk to you anymore." Reid flung his arm over Tyler's shoulder and smiled.

"Tyler, you can't get rid of me no matter how hard you try."

"Yeah, I know. You're like a bad penny." He removed Reid's arm from his shoulder and they walked up to the office door. Reid opened the door and smiled at the plump secretary that sat behind a desk in the center of the room.

"Hi Doris," he said brightly. She looked over her glasses at the two boys, one confident and cocky, the other looking quite frightened.

"Have a seat, Mr. Garwin and Mr. Simms," she said in a stern voice. They walked over and sat in two of the three chairs in front of the provost's office. The door from the hallway opened and the short blonde-haired girl, Amy, appeared in the office.

"Um, I was told I needed to come back to see the provost," she said softly. Doris looked up at her and pointed to the row of chairs where Reid and Tyler sat.

"Have a seat. The provost will be with you soon." As she walked over, both Reid and Tyler glared at the girl. She sat next to Tyler and looked at her hands.

"Is this your way of getting revenge, Amy?" Reid asked just above a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about at all, Reid." Tyler looked at her.

"I cannot believe you would mix me up in all of this either," Tyler said with a short sigh. The door to the provost's office opened and two men in uniforms walked out.

"Thank you for your leniency and discretion with this situation," the provost said with a smile to the men.

"If anything remotely like this happens again, we won't be quite so lenient, Mr. Higgins." They glanced at the three teens occupying the chairs and walked to the door. The provost looked down the the kids sternly.

"Mr. Garwin, Mr. Simms...," Tyler and Reid stood and walked into the office. They each took a seat in the chairs in front of the big desk as the provost closed the door. He walked over and sat behind his desk as he looked at the two boys. "I assume you know why you're here?"

"No, sir, actually, we don't," Reid said innocently.

"Well, it has come to my attention that you and Mr. Simms here have opened a website called the Girls Of Spenser. You are aware that things of this nature are illegal and do reflect badly on this institution, correct?"

"With all due respect, Provost Higgins, Tyler had nothing to do with this. He really shouldn't be here." Tyler looked up and over at Reid.

"Is this true, Mr. Simms?" Tyler slowly looked at the older man behind the desk.

"Yes sir," he said softly.

"You may leave then, Mr. Simms." Tyler gathered his bag and got up. He looked at Reid and smiled a little before making his way out of the office.

"Well, sir, if that's all, I'll be going to class," Reid said as he got up.

"Not so fast there, Mr. Garwin. I need a list of all the girls that were on your website and the means by which you managed to do this." Reid sat down and put his head down slightly.

"Yes, sir."

"Also, you will be in detention for the rest of the year after school..."

"But what about the swim team?"

"I'm sorry, but this is a serious matter, Mr. Garwin. Detention for the rest of the year and you are on probation here. One more incident like this and you will be expelled from this institution."

"Yes, sir."

"I will be notifying your parents of this as well as setting up a meeting with them." Reid nodded slowly "You have so much promise, Mr. Garwin. If you just put as much energy into your studies, you may accomplish great things."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry... It won't happen again," Reid said.

"You may go." He got up and made his way out of the office. Tyler looked up as he walked out of the office. Reid smiled as they headed down the hallway.

"So, what happened?" Tyler asked.

"Probation and detention for the rest of the year after school. Basically, I'm off the swim team for the rest of the year." Tyler looked up at his best friend.

"Was that website worth all of this?" Reid grinned.

"Yes it was, man. Yes it was."


End file.
